


the luckiest loser

by stormyemerald



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyemerald/pseuds/stormyemerald
Summary: Naruto and Hinata train together. Naps under trees are magical.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	the luckiest loser

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick one-shot i wrote a few days ago! i absolutely love Naruto and Hinata together so i wanted to write a cute little moment between them. this takes place a few years after the war and after they’ve established their relationship.

The sky was clear and the sun shined brightly over the village. Hinata had wanted to practice her taijutsu so of course, Naruto volunteered to spar with her. Considering how skilled Hinata is at taijutsu, he knew he’d feel it in his body later after training with her, but still, anything was worth spending time with his love. 

They trained for some hours, each time ending with Naruto on the ground and Hinata smiling victoriously at him.

“What, lost your skill after the war?” She joked as she sat on top of an out of breath Naruto. It was Naruto’s turn to be the blushing mess after all these years.

“Oh come on, you cheated.” He replied, still trying to catch his breath.

“Cheated...at taijutsu? I think you’re just a sore loser.” Hinata cupped the side of his face, and a smile made its way onto Naruto’s face.

“I must be the luckiest loser ever, then.” Naruto quipped before leaning up and closing the gap between their lips.

Hinata sighed as she rested her head on Naruto’s chest, and she listened as his breath eventually evened out. Shortly after laying there, the two of them napped under the gently swaying trees and the slowly setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
